Lighting devices including a fluorescent member which is irradiated with laser light are known (see PTL 1 for example).
PTL 1 discloses a light source device (a lighting device) that includes an ultraviolet LD element (a laser generator) serving as a laser light source, a phosphor (fluorescent member) for converting the laser light emitted by the ultraviolet LD element into visible light, and a visible light reflector mirror for reflecting the visible light emitted by the phosphor. The light source device irradiates the phosphor with laser light serving as excitation light to derive visible light (fluorescent light) from the phosphor and uses the light as illumination light.